


Kiss Your Boo-Boo Away

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boo-Boo Mild, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Promise, Really Mild Hurt/Comfort, Skateboarding, it's really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Sehun will always kiss all of Tao's boo-boos away
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Kiss Your Boo-Boo Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quackyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/gifts).



> Just a quick something I haven't been able to get out of my head, so thought I might as well write it out and maybe make at least someone happy

Sehun almost _felt_ the impact before he heard it.

It had been going so well, Tao happily, albeit a bit hesitantly, making his way forwards on the skateboard. Full-blown smile on his face with giggles falling from his lips - it had been utterly adorable, in Sehun's humble opinion.

And then Sehun had looked away for a moment, and _of course_ had it been enough for everything to come crashing down.

He had just wanted to see what Baekhyun was making a ruckus over (Jongin having discarded his shirt while skateboarding, apparently making Baekhyun feel self-conscious about his own body, which was stupid in Sehun's still very humble opinion), and then he had gotten this _really_ bad feeling, already turning back around when hearing a loud yelp followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

And sure enough, when Sehun got his eyes on Tao again, he was on the ground, clutching a knee with both hands and looking seconds away from crying. Instinctively, Sehun hurried over to where Tao was sitting, just narrowly managing to avoid the still-rolling skateboard on his way.

The people closest to Tao had already started to fuss over him, calls for the First Aid kit to be brought out being made, as well as water, but Sehun ignored them.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Sehun asked as he squatted down next to Tao, who removed his hands with a pout to show off his scraped up knee. It looked like it was probably stinging like a bitch, and Sehun was not in the least surprised by the tears waiting to fall. "Come on, let's get you somewhere you can sit down more comfortably."

With the help of a few people, Sehun managed to get Tao up on his feet, waving them away again after having gotten Tao balanced against him, arm around the other's waist as Tao's arm rested over his shoulders. Together they made their way over to a few chairs having been set up in the shade of a few trees, Sehun supporting most of Tao's weight with Tao half-jumping his way forwards.

By the time Tao was seated, a coordi-noona was already stepping up with a bottle of water and First Aid kit, Sehun taking them from her with a 'thank you'. She just smiled, waving his thanks away, before rejoining the others still standing.

"I'm going to rinse the wound to get any dirt out," Sehun explained as he unscrewed the water bottle, trying to remember what his mother had done for him whenever he had fallen and scraped his knees. "It's probably going to hurt."

Tao muttered something in Chinese that was too advanced for Sehun to have learned yet, but Sehun could still understand the general feeling of it. And the general feeling was that Tao was _very_ unhappy with it all, but since he said nothing more, he also seemed to accept his suffering. Sometimes he could be a good boy, Sehun was proud.

Sehun tried to be as gentle and quick as possible while still being thorough, but by the time he was done Tao was clenching his jaw so hard it looked painful, knuckles white from his grip on the chair's armrests. It made Sehun feel so mean, but unfortunately it was a necessary evil.

Using a package of sterilized gauze, Sehun wiped the water and minor blood away, making sure to get Tao's skin dry enough for the band-aid to stick properly.

"There's no fun band-aids," Sehun said as he dug through the kit, holding up a regular neutral band-aid, though it was somewhat oversized, "so you'll have to make due with a boring one, at least for now. I'll get you some Mickey Mouse ones later."

Tao snorted at that, but it was not as if he could deny wanting something a bit more fun. He liked pretty things, and he knew that Sehun knew that all too well.

Pursing his lips and drawing his eyebrows together in concentration, Sehun put a lot of effort into getting the band-aid on as perfectly as possible. When he was done, he leaned back and surveyed his work, deeming it good enough with a nod. He had done well.

"How does it feel?" Sehun asked, patting on top of Tao's knee, where he was not hurt.

"It hurts," Tao pouted, Korean so very accented, but Sehun could not help but find it cute. And even cuter when Tao messed up - like calling his feelings potatoes.

"You're a baby," Sehun said - but he still leaned forwards and pressed the softest of kisses that he could manage on the impeccably applied band-aid. "See, I kissed your boo-boo away, it shouldn't hurt anymore now."

Tao was trying to hide an impish and pleased smile behind another pout, but he really was horrible at it. Sehun pretended not to notice anyway.

"What if it's still hurting?" Tao asked, obviously trying to milk the situation for as much as he could.

Sehun shrugged at that. "Then I guess I'll have to kiss your boo-boo until it feels better."

"A thousand more times," Tao said, nodding to further reinforce his words, and had Sehun already said that he was utterly adorable?

"I better get to it, then," Sehun said - before leaning forwards to start on his massive task.

He really did not mind, though, considering the silly grin it got him. It was one heck of a good payment, he had to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my first main couple TaoHun fic, I cannot believe. They're my babies, how is this the first time I've written them as the leading couple? Ashamed of myself! /rings the shame bells


End file.
